


Meant To Be

by MisaoSouen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoSouen/pseuds/MisaoSouen
Summary: Kagome storms off after catching Inuyasha with Kikyo once again shattering her heart into pieces and she's not alone.Thoughts- 'Talking - "





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome knew what to expect to see when she had followed Inuyasha to the forest, but she had set her hopes high like the other times this had happened.

They finally came to a stop by the tree where it all began for her and Inuyasha she quickly hides behind a small tree watching them talk.

Inuyasha ears twitch as Kikyo sets her hands on his arms "Why don't you just let me take my copies replacement you love me not her. She's the fake, why not have the real thing."

Inuyasha ears lowers as he ponders "Alright Kikyo why don't you join our group and you can find the jewels for us, we'll just use Kagome to help protect you from danger."

Kikyo smiles leaning in kissing Inuyasha on the mouth as Kagome gasps tears streaming down her face she quickly turns and runs away from the scene going to a nearby river.

Kagome proceeds to sit on a rock, burying her face into her arms as they rest on her knees, sobbing 'Why would you do this to me Inuyasha especially everything I done for you and what we been through'.

Kagome sobs louder until she senses someone near her, causing her to look up to see Sesshomaru about to kneel in front of her holding his hand out towards her as if he was about to touch her.

Sesshomaru looks at her calmly before placing his hand on her upper arm, pulling her towards him, placing one hand on her head and the other around her waist holding her to him.

Kagome gasps about to resist, but relaxes into his hold, then grips his Haori tightly crying into his chest as he holds her in place comforting her.

A few minutes pass before she calms down finally done crying, she takes a peek at Sesshomaru he looks down at her "Tell this Sesshomaru what has made you upset so wo-Kagome"

Kagome takes a slow breath "Lately Inuyasha has been going into the forest to meet with Kikyo like always but this time she asked him why settle with the fake copy of her and not the real thing so she told him to leave me for her."

Sesshomaru waits for the rest of the story patiently as she tries to get her emotions under control "H-he said ok join our group and become the seeker for the jewel and he said I'll be there to just protect her and then they kissed how can he just replace me like that with everything we've been through together."

Kagome grips Sesshomaru's Haori even tighter resting her head on his chest "Then why not join this Sesshomaru's group and bring your friends with you"

Kagome head jolts up tears of happiness coming to her eyes "Really? You'd do that for me?" Sesshomaru nods slightly watching her features change from hurting to happiness.

Kagome smiles, then all of a sudden she feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment realizing how close they are and attempts to pull away but Sesshomaru's arms stop her.

Sesshomaru looks her straight in the eyes, making Kagome freeze in place and acts on instinct slowly moving her face closer until she could feel his breath on her face.

Sesshomaru watches her closely then closes the distance, making her gasp he takes his chance and slides his tongue in causing her to moan once they pull away she tries to catch her breath.

Kagome blushes even darker "W-why did you kiss me?" Sesshomaru smirks slightly "Maybe we are just meant to be"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looks around noticing the sun has begun to set behind the trees sighing not really wanting to return to the group just yet.

Sesshomaru watches her closely "Start a fire I will catch your food. I will take you back in the tomorrow morning if that is what you wish."

Kagome smiles brightly "Thank you" she leans in wrapping her arms around his chest squeezing tightly to him as he puts a hand on her head patting it.

After a few moments they depart and she goes to begin the fire while he goes to look for fish to give to her to eat.

Sesshomaru comes back with two fish just as she gets the fire started he descales them for her then place them on sticks setting them over the fire to cook.

After a few minutes the fish are done and Kagome eats them after she was done, she yawns lightly lying near the fire to keep warm as it gets colder she soon falls asleep.

A few seconds go by and Sesshomaru takes his Haori off laying it on her as she shivers Kagome then turns on her back whimpering in her sleep.

~Dream~

Kagome watches helplessly on the sidelines as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha clashes against each other the half demon is pissed that Sesshomaru is taking Kagome.

Kagome turns her direction to Kikyo to make sure she wasn't going to play dirty to help the Inuyasha it was between the brothers not them she looks away to go back to the fight.

All of a sudden she hears the familiar sound of an arrow being notched she quickly whips her head to Kikyo's direction she was pointing her arrow at Rin.

Kikyo releases the arrow the familiar pink aura wrapping around it as it makes its way towards the little girl unknowing of the danger coming towards her Kagome couldn't budge her feet stuck in place.

The arrow strikes Rin in her chest, killing her instantly Sesshomaru looks over at the sound of the arrow and the scent of blood, the distraction Kikyo had set worked Inuyasha strikes down Sesshomaru with his sword.

~End dream~

Kagome sits up gasping as a thin sheet of sweat forms on her body, she quickly looks around for Sesshomaru seeing him sitting near a tree she stands up shakily going towards him.

Sesshomaru eyes, her carefully as she makes her way towards him when Kagome is close enough, she blushes she had unknowingly had returned his missing arm to him last night.

Kagome hands him his Haori "Thank you I am ready to go whenever you are" Sesshomaru gives a slight nod standing up gracefully walking just beyond a few trees then reappears with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Kagome looks at Rin getting a bad feeling in her stomach, but follows Sesshomaru back towards her group all she wanted to do is get her belongings and bring her friends with her.

Two hours pass and they are finally nearing her group she could sense their auras she swallows also feeling Kikyo's.

They clear the trees coming to a field as the other group does the same with their weapons drawn Inuyasha glances at them both "Sesshomaru!! What are you doing with Kagome!!"

Sesshomaru looks at him calmly "She is staying with this Sesshomaru"  
Inuyasha growls running at him with his sword at his side trying to strike him. 

Sesshomaru dodges as Kagome and Rin back up to not get involved standing on the sidelines watching Inuyasha misses every time and all Sesshomaru does dodges his attacks.

After awhile Kagome stomach drops hearing the sound of an arrow being notched just like in her dream she quickly rushes towards Sesshomaru just as he turns his head to look at Rin while Inuyasha swung his sword towards him.

Kagome throws herself in front of Sesshomaru while putting a barrier up around Rin the arrow collides with it splinters it just as the sword collides with her chest screams of terror fill the air.

Kagome stands up right looking at Inuyasha whose eyes had widened with fear and guilt, he didn't want to hurt her it was for Sesshomaru, he quickly dropped his sword.

Sesshomaru whips his head around staring at Kagome he goes to reach for her smelling salt and blood as tears stream down her face, Kagome can feel the blood drip down her arm steadily she then reaches for her chest.

Kagome's knees give out Sesshomaru catches her with ease "She is coming with this Sesshomaru" he looks at Sango and Miroku "Monk, Demon slayer you shall come if you wish, I need her belongings and the child"

Sango nods grabbing Shippo and Kilala as Miroku grabs Kagome's big yellow bag then goes towards Sesshomaru while Inuyasha just watch them go.

Sango leads them to Kaede's hut so Kagome can get attention for her injuries when they get there, everyone had to wait outside except Sanyo so she could assist Kaede.

An hour passes Kaede steps out "She will be ok, she won't be up till morning" Kaede walks away to check around the village and the others step in seeing Kagome lying down on a mat covered with a sheet her shirt discarded.

Sango looks over "She'll be ok, but will have limited movement till it heals enough, there was a lot of damage but she is strong and will pull through it."

Both kids had cried their eyes out from earlier and are curled up against Kilala while Sesshomaru keeps watch as it gets late while Sango and Miroku rest in the corner.

Sesshomaru stares at Kagome's face watching for anything and taking in her features he looks awhile, turning to the kids to check on them.

Kagome stirs slightly her breath picking up speed her head shifting side to side moments go by and she sits up quickly grasping her chest "Sesshomaru!" 

Sesshomaru moves to her side, grabbing onto her as she clings to him, tears streaming down her face checking him over to make sure he is ok.

Sesshomaru grasps under her chin, pulling her gaze to him "This Sesshomaru is fine, Thank you for what you have done, but it was not necessary and thank you for protecting Rin"

Sesshomaru goes back to his spot against the wall, pulling Kagome with sitting her across his lap sideways curled into his chest drawing his fur near her to keep her warm.

"Sleep I shall watch over you" Kagome's eyes slowly fall shut but before she falls asleep, she whispers "I love you Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru smirks lightly, hearing her soft snores kissing the top of her head "This Sesshomaru loves you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome's face while in deep thought she has protected my ward and She has risked herself for this Sesshomaru he smirks slightly.

Sesshomaru's inner demon growls in interest 'She will make a fine mate to bear pups' Sesshomaru shakes his head lightly then falls into a light sleep.

Morning comes rousing Kagome from her slumber, she groans feeling the pain and throbbing in her chest, she slowly sits up not seeing Sango or Miroku or Kaede in the hut.

Sesshomaru watches her closely "They left to go check the area near the well to make sure the half-breed isn't there." Kagome nods slightly.

A few moments pass in silence "We must change your bandages and apply salve for it this Sesshomaru promises to not look" Kagome nods blushing deeply.

Kagome moves from his lap to sit in front of him with Sesshomaru's help she manages to apply the salve herself, but he had to wrap the bandages around her going quick but gentle as possible.

After it was done Kagome laid her head on his leg her eyes closing and her breathing evening out minutes pass and Kaede walks in Sesshomaru looks at her "Priestess I don't sense her reiki healing her."

Kaede nods "Kagome reiki is very weak everytime she heals someone or purifies such a gigantic aura it is like a piece of her is taken and can't regenerate fast enough before it used"

Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome as Kaede continues "It would be better is she goes back to her own time" Sesshomaru looks up to her confused "Ah I see she hasn't informed you if she goes through the well she will go five hundred years into the future."

Sesshomaru nods "I shall bring her in the afternoon when she had awaken" Kaede then leaves to go gather food for Kagome for when she is up.

An hour passes and Kagome is leaning against Sesshomaru's side eating her porridge as Sango packs Kagome's belongings and Rin sits across from them chattering away.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome "This Sesshomaru shall take you home and Rim you shall wait here with the demon slayer and the monk." Rin surprisingly agreed.

Kagome looks at him, shocked "Um I don't know if you will be able to come through though, but it is worth a shot" she then returns to eating, then finally they are finally ready to go Sesshomaru sheds his Haori putting it on her and tying it closed.

Sesshomaru carries Kagome to the well with her friends following behind to say their goodbyes until they return when they get there they separated after saying goodbye with the kids almost in tears.

Sesshomaru stands on the lip of the well with Kagome clinging to him tightly "I don't know if it will let you through, but please don't drop me." Sesshomaru nods slightly "This Sesshomaru promises to not drop you."

Kagome smiles as Sesshomaru jumps in the well the all familiar blue light engulfs her making her shut her eyes, feeling nauseated then she could feel the air change and arms still holding her up.

Kagome slowly opens her eyes looking up seeing the Wellhouse then looks over at Sesshomaru, who is taking everything in Kagome smiles then he turns his direction towards her.

"You can just jump out and head out now" Sesshomaru nods jumping out and landing gracefully outside the well then heading towards the doors before he steps out Kagome warns him "The smell and sound might be a little much for you."

Sesshomaru nods heading out the door as soon as he stepped out his ears are filled with loud noises and is nose smell a lot of weird and disgusting things he never smelled before.

Sesshomaru quickly walks forward to the house as Kagome pulls her keys from her bag hanging on Sesshomaru's arm unlocking the door letting them in he looks around at all the strange devices intrigued.

Kagome slowly turns her head, looking around for her family coming to a conclusion that they aren't home, she sighs slowly leaving Sesshomaru's arms standing on the floor.

Kagome heads to the kitchen with Sesshomaru close behind she looks at the fridge spotting a note attached to it, she grabs it and reads her mother's hand writing 'Kagome we are out visiting your cousin for a few days we love you and be safe'.

Kagome sighs placing the note on the kitchen table, she takes her bag from Sesshomaru placing it also on the table, taking things out to be cleaned and whatever she doesn't need.

Sesshomaru eyes, her carefully he could sense something is off, but the smell of her world is overpowering his sense he follows her back to the main room watching her turn on a device with moving pictures.

Kagome turns towards Sesshomaru gesturing him to sit on the couch, which he proceeds to do looking towards the TV "This is a TV its basically moving pictures, but with sound I'm going to head up to my room to take a bath"

Sesshomaru nods eyeing the thing called a TV "This Sesshomaru shall help with bandaging after you are finished" Kagome nods heading upstairs to her room she opens her door closing it behind her as she enters her room.

Kagome heads towards her closet door, pulling out a pair of Sweats and a loose shirt to make it more comfortable for her than she gathers her bath supplies, leaving her clothes on her bed before heading to the bathroom that is attached to her room.

Kagome leans in turning the bath on making it sure the water is nice and hot for her to stand, then she climbs in after stripping down she soaks for awhile then cleans up.

She slowly climbs out wrapping a towel around herself and one in her hair she takes a few steps forward before her vision begins to darken around the edges the next thing she knows the floor is coming closer to her face as her eyes slip shut.

Sesshomaru quickly looks towards the stairs after hearing the thud he stands up making his way upstairs following Kagome's scent he comes to her door "Kagome are you alright?"

He waits a few moments not getting a response "This Sesshomaru apologizes for invading but this Sesshomaru is coming in" he turns the handle letting himself in looking around not spotting her then heads towards the bathroom door.

He turns the handle slowly opening just in case she had not heard him, he spots an arm close to the door, he quickly moves in and sees that she was stomach down on the floor, her hair had fallen out of the towel and sprawled around her.

He turns her around gently to check for injuries glad to see no-one there, he could feel the heat radiate off her body, he glances down at the slash seeing the skin an angry red he sighs then Kagome's eyes slowly open coming into contact with Sesshomaru's eyes.

Kagome blushes as Sesshomaru eyes, her "Forgive this Sesshomaru, but I must heal you before you get any worse" Kagome looks at him confused "This Sesshomaru saliva will heal the wound since it has a healing attributes"

Kagome blushes deeply realizing what that means, then slowly nods Sesshomaru moves the towel to where she is still covered but has access to the wound at the same time he gently licks the wound to heal it shut.

Kagome gasps, her hands flying to his hair and the other on his shoulder, gripping tightly trying to not hurt him a few moments pass the wound has closed shut and the infection gone all she has to do is rest for a while.

Sesshomaru turns to her giving her a slight smirk "See this Sesshomaru told you we were meant to be" Kagome smiles moving her other hand to his hair as well pulling him down and pecks his lips which he deepens it further.

Sesshomaru pulls away, leaving her breathless "This Sesshomaru wants to ask you a question" Kagome nods, giving him the go ahead, he places his forehead against hers "May this Sesshomaru court you?"

Kagome looks at him, shocked then blushes as she stares in his eyes for a few moments she then smiles "Yes" Sesshomaru nuzzles the spot between her shoulder and neck "This will hurt a bit"

Kagome gasps feeling a sharp pain in her neck/shoulder area gripping onto Sesshomaru as fast as it began it ended he pulls away looking at his courting mark his inner demon growls in satisfaction as his crescent moon appears above the bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome did not recall falling asleep in the bathroom next thing she knows she's in her bed, her cheek pressed against something warm and hard she groans slightly opening her eyes.

Looking around, she blushes once she notices that she is laying on Sesshomaru on her bed then her eyes widen quickly looking down at her body and sees that she is dressed in the clothes that she had laid out before her bath.

Kagome looks back up at Sesshomaru blushing madly, but his eyes remain closed and his breathing slow and even and for once he looks relaxed to her, she smiles, then lays her head back down on his chest noticing he had taken his armor off.

Once again, Kagome falls asleep and next time she wakes up Sesshomaru was rubbing her back gently and moving the hair from her face, she smiles up at him then pecks his lips before getting up slowly Sesshomaru following behind.

Kagome opens her closet, pulling out an outfit for today along with some clothes to pack to bring back to the feudal era, she the grabs her outfit for today and disappears into the bathroom to bathe.

Sesshomaru stands in the middle of the room looking around, spotting odd devices in here as well, but does not move to investigate them he patiently waits for his mate to return.

Twenty minutes pass and Kagome finally comes out fully dressed and smelling fresh she is drying her hair with the towel while locking eyes with Sesshomaru "We can return today if you want but I need to stock up on some supplies my first aid is running low"

Sesshomaru nods slightly "This Sesshomaru shall accompany you" Kagome sighs "I knew you were gonna say that but um you need to hide your markings and your fur and I will go dig up my dads old clothes for you to borrow"

Sesshomaru nods as Kagome leaves the room placing an incantation on his body to make his marks and fur invisible Kagome then returns with black slacks and a red button down shirt along with socks and shoes plus a pair of boxers.

She places them on her desk "Um I don't know if you will need help so I guess I will turn my back to you and talk you through it" Sesshomaru nods as Kagome turns away.

He had managed to figure everything out, but the buttons on his shirt "This Sesshomaru requires assistance" Kagome slowly turns just in case he is not clothes sighing in relief that he is.

She makes her way towards him buttoning his shirt up, then explain how to put the socks on and tie the shoes after Sesshomaru is ready they head towards the city.

They spent a few hours for Kagome to get more supplies before they head back for her to repack her bag with the things she needs once again she finds herself in Sesshomaru's arms heading down the well.

Once they pass over they make their way to Kaede's village to regroup with her friends, they were not there for long before Sesshomaru dismissed himself with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to go back west to handle some business.

A few weeks pass before Sesshomaru returns to the village scenting something wrong in the air, he quickens his pace towards Kaede's hut opening the curtain like door.

He growls spotting no Kagome then heads towards the well once he arrives, he she's Kagome sitting on the lip of the well clad in a Miko garb he makes his way towards her "Kagome?"

Kagome flinches slightly before turning her head to face him making him growl once again spotting dry tear tracks and a hand shaped bruising around her neck.

Sesshomaru reaches her pulling her up into a tight but gentle hug making her cry into his shoulder gripping onto him for dear life moments pass before she calms down "Tell this Sesshomaru what happened"

Kagome nods slightly before pulling away "Inuyasha and Kikyo returned while you were gone they wanted the jewel but I wouldn't give it to them so they attacked me, Kikyo shot me in the shoulder with an arrow to stun me giving Inuyasha a chance to choke me"

Sesshomaru growls louder moving her head around to look at her neck "They failed I still have the jewel but they ran away when Sango and Miroku came"

Sesshomaru nods once again before retuning to Kaede's hut with Kagome he sits against the wall pulling Kagome into his lap she instantly snuggles her face into his neck.

A few moments pass before her breathing evens out and she is asleep Sesshomaru stays up the whole time rubbing her back gently to chase away any bad dreams.

Kagome slept peacefully the whole night by the time morning came her neck was lined with angry bruises and she could hardly speak and eat leaving Sesshomaru in a pissed off mood.

Sesshomaru watches Kagome slowly attempt to drink broth his inner demon is in distress knowing his mate is suffering and he wasn't there to stop it from happening.

All Sesshomaru knows now is he will remain by his mate's side without leaving her and he will handle Inuyasha and dead Miko for their doings.


End file.
